


Parents

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Children, Cute Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm serious! You gotta have discipline and responsibility to raise a kid, do either of us have any of that shit? I can't imagine you getting up in the middle of the night when the kid has a fucking nightmare and comes crying for someone to read them a story."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know... maybe I could..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is an older fic I never got around to putting up, apologies for my old formatting style and length.

It was a simple question, though even from the start it was obvious that it would stem a strange conversation.

  
"Do you think we should have kids?"

  
Michael almost swerved off the road. Steadying his hands, he took his eyes off the road for a moment to give Gavin a confused look, the other looking far too casual for what he just asked.

  
"I'm sorry, you wanna run that by me again Gavin?"

  
"I said do you think we should have kids, Michael. Not now, of course. But I mean... Ryan's wife just had her baby and it got me thinking about what it'd be like to be a dad. I think it'd be kind of neat."

  
The other was quiet, clearly thinking it over as he drove, hmming and sighing as he imagined the scenarios.

  
"I think any kid that ends up with us is kind of fucked."

  
"Michael!"

  
"I'm serious! You gotta have discipline and responsibility to raise a kid, do either of us have any of that shit? I can't imagine you getting up in the middle of the night when the kid has a fucking nightmare and comes crying for someone to read them a story."

  
"You don't know... maybe I could..."

  
Gavin pouted a bit, unhappy with how quickly Michael shot down the very mention of possible children. He knew he had valid points, but it was still fun to imagine, if Michael could've stopped thinking of the more serious aspects. They got quiet for a while, only returning back to normal conversation when they reached their destination, the mall. The two got out, heading in and wandering around, stopping in a couple stores and buying a few things before heading to the food court for some food.

  
They sat together eating, stealing off of each other's trays every now and then, enjoying themselves until they had mostly finished. They sat in their booth, people-watching a bit, when Gavin noticed something odd.

  
"Hey Michael? Is that little girl by herself?"

  
Michael's brows furrowed, scouring the throngs of people for who he was talking about.

  
"Where? Which one?"

  
"That one!"

  
He pointed to a little girl wandering around the tables, eyes red and big tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't seem to be saying anything but was clearly looking for someone. Michael's look turned concerned instantly.

  
"I dunno. She looks like she might be lost. Should we help?"

  
"Better us than some creep, eh?"

  
Michael nodded in agreement, the two getting up in unison and heading over, Gavin tossing their trash on the way. Michael got to her first, crouching down to her level.

  
"Hey hon, you lost?"

  
The little girl looked scared for a moment, lip wobbling as though she was ready to wail at any time. Gavin came up behind Michael, putting on the biggest smile he could.

  
"You lose your mummy, little girl?"

  
The lip-wobbling stopped at least, the girl sniffling a little and nodding slightly. Michael took a little breath, glad she didn't start crying again.

  
"What's your name?"

  
"Lily..."

  
"Okay Lily, well I'm Michael. I'm gonna go get a security guard who will help us find your mommy, so you stay here with my friend Gavin. Okay?"

  
Lily nodded, Michael smiling and standing back up. He turned to Gavin, giving him a bit of a stern look.

  
"Stay right here with her, I'll be right back."

  
"Got it."

  
Michael went off, leaving Gavin with Lily, who was looking at him a bit curious now. He kept smiling for her, hands on his knees as he crouched down to her level.

  
"You sound funny."

  
Gavin looked surprised, laughing a little.

  
"You think so. That's because I'm from England. Do you know where England is?"

  
Lily shook her head.

  
"Well, it's a long ways away, and in England, everyone talks like me! Well, most of them. And to me, you're the one who sounds funny."

  
The little girl giggled at that, Gavin relieved to see a small smile on her face, the tears she was shedding earlier now only drying streaks on her cheeks.

  
"You're the funny one, not me!"

  
"If you say so. Say, how old are you Lily? You look like you're five. I've got a little... sister who's near your age. She's 8."

  
It was easier to call Millie his sister, and the mention of her seemed to pique Lily's curiosity.

  
"What's her name?"

  
"Funnily enough, it's Millie! Millie and Lily."

  
She giggled again, and just then Michael returned, looking a little anxious still.

  
"Hey, the security says they're gonna do a call for her mom, they want us to bring her over there. You doing okay, Lily?"

  
Lily nodded, though now she seemed a little worried.

  
"Are they gonna find my mommy?"

  
Michael crouched back down to her level, smiling as kind as he could.

  
"They absolutely are, and the sooner we get over there the faster they'll find her, okay kiddo?"

  
She nodded, pausing for a moment before looking up at Michael again.

  
"Would you carry me? You're big and tall and you can walk faster and you said we need to go fast."

  
Michael chuckled, nodding and holding out his arms, scooping her up gently, standing up straight. Gavin straightened up too, the two of them sharing a look before heading over to the security booth. The announcement came over the mall's speakers, Michael setting Lily down once they reached it though she clutched to both his and Gavin's pants like her only lifeline.

  
They continued to soothe her nerves, keeping her mind off it by talking about anything and everything, until at last they heard a woman calling out.

  
"Lily!"

  
A young woman came rushing up, Lily brightening instantly at the sight of her and running to her arms.

  
"Mommy!"

  
They embraced, the mother tearing up as she clutched her daughter, not letting go for a couple minutes. When she finally did, she picked Lily up, walking over to Gavin and Michael with a grateful look in her eyes.

  
"Thank you both so much for looking out for my baby, I couldn't even bear to imagine what could've happened. I owe you both so much."

  
"It's nothing, seriously. We did what we hope anybody would do. All that matters is Lily's safe."

  
"Agreed."

  
Gavin chimed in on Michael's words, the two sharing a look and smiling. Lily's mother thanked them once more before turning to leave, only to have Lily stop her. She whispered something, and the woman turned around and came back over, getting closed enough to let Lily lean over and kiss both Michael and Gavin on the cheek.

  
"Thanks for helping me find my mommy. You guys are the best!"

  
Both of them were beaming, unable to contain their happiness.

  
"You're welcome Lily, be careful from now on okay? Keep an eye on your mum, don't let her wander off again."

  
Lily giggled at Gavin, nodding.

  
"I won't. Bye Gavin, bye Michael!"

  
She waved at them as her mom headed off for real this time, the two waving back until she was out of sight. Michael looked to Gavin, smiling proudly and taking his hand as they slipped back into the crowds of mallgoers, mumbling to himself as they headed to the next store.

  
"Maybe we wouldn't be such bad parents after all..."


End file.
